


Bleeding Love

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets shot in the middle of the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Ambrollins 87. (gun shot)

They’re standing in the ring, cutting a promo, facing off against each other. It’s nothing new. Seth doesn’t even hear the gunshot. The crowd is too loud for that. All he sees is the blood soaking the front of Dean’s shirt and the look of confusion melting into pain on Dean’s face. 

When it clicks in Seth’s brain that Dean’s hurt and this isn’t part of the show, there’s medics and trainers swarming around Dean, who’s collapsed against the turnbuckle.

Seth staggers over to Dean, dropping to his knees in front of him. Someone tries to push him back, but he shoves them away and scrambles his way over to Dean. He’s not even trying to stay in character anymore. 

He cups Dean’s face in his hands and presses a kiss to his mouth. “Fuck, fuck. Dean, what the fuck?”

"I think I just got shot." Dean mutters, words slurring into each other.

There’s confusion in the crowd, Seth can sense them getting restless. Lawler is saying something into the mic, but Seth isn’t listening. The officials are talking around him. Security catches someone trying to escape out the back of the arena. He has a gun. He’s been taken into custody. 

There’s a stretcher and they’re loading Dean onto it and getting him out of the ring. Everything is a blur. Seth is gripping Dean’s hand so hard, refusing to let go. Roman suddenly appears at the ambulance doors, getting in with Seth. 

Dean’s in surgery and Seth realizes that Dean’s blood is smeared on his hands and his shirt. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything except Dean. Hunter and Stephanie are there with them, faces stressed and worried. Seth sort of wonders what’s going on back at the arena, but he doesn’t really care.

Sometime later, the surgeon comes out and tells them that Dean will make a full recovery. There was no major damage done. They can go see him now, if they’d like. He should be waking up soon. 

Seth and Roman lead the way to the room and Seth immediately heads for Dean’s side, gripping his hand again. Dean sighs and blinks up at Seth. 

"You can’t scare me like that." Seth scolds, leaning down to kiss Dean.

Dean smiles at him, soft and slow, still under pain medication. “Sorry, babe. I’ll try not to get shot next time.”

Seth feels the burning sting of tears welling in his eyes before Dean is pulling him down on the bed with him, cradling him against his chest and murmuring soothing nonsense to him as he sobs.

"I’m supposed to be taking care of you." Seth protests weakly.

"I’ll be fine, babe. You heard the doctor." Dean says, smiling at Seth.

"I love you." Seth says, kissing him desperately. 

"I love you too." Dean mumbles, kissing Seth again.

Hunter and Stephanie talk to Dean briefly, smoothing over any concerns he has and assuring him that they’ll handle everything, that he just needs to recover. 

Soon it’s only Seth, Dean, and Roman left. Roman leans over and presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head, silently giving himself the assurance he needs. Dean smiles and reaches out for him, holding his hand. 

He’ll be okay. As long as they stay with him, he’ll be okay.


End file.
